Duel Tamers
by DuelKing
Summary: A bold, new dimension of Duel Monsters. Sorry for not updating in so long, my comp crashed and we moved. So here are the next four chapters! Enjoy!
1. Intro to Duel Tamers

Duel Tamers  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the ideas in this fic are my own. I came up with the idea of Duel Tamers, as far as I know. Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Setting the Stage: This is an AU Yugioh fic, the time is around the time of Kaiba's video game, in the video game. Monsters are kept by tamers as children and raised to become stronger and stronger. There is a medieval monarchy, supported by magic user champions. The Millenium Items haven't been discovered yet, and the main character, Jiro, is from a small village called Teragin. You'll discover more details as the story progresses.  
  
A sound awoke Jiro and broke the curious dream that had appeared to him the night before. It was the sound of metal on rock. Jiro: Gile must be awake and dueling outside.  
  
Jiro rushed to open the window and watch.  
  
Gile's Rock Ogre Grotto #1(800/1200) was fighting against a stranger's M- Warrior #1(1000/500)  
  
Gile was quick and experienced, having his Rock Ogre ready to defend at the slightest shift of the M-Warrior's weight, protecting himself against the sharp lance of the blue-skinned masked man, when the stranger said,  
  
???: Hey Gile, not bad, but yesterday I got this card in the forest, trying to give M-Warrior some experience. Anyway, I found something glowing in a hidden grove, and it turned out to be this. *Holds up a card* Magic Card, Invigoration! M-warrior #1(1400/300) You can't win now!!!  
  
Jiro turned and glanced at his brother's precious magic card box. It had one card left that could win him the game. His rarest and most treasured card, Shield and Sword. Jiro quickly grabbed the card in its protective casing and threw it out the window to Gile, hoping that his brother would win the match. Gile saw the flash of hard plastic and barely caught the card before it touched the ground.  
  
Gile: You wish, Jeph, but I see your invigoration card has lowered the Warrior's defense power, leaving him open to this! Magic card: Shield and Sword!!! MW#1(300/1400), ROG#1(1200/800) Go Rock Ogre! Give M-Warrior a pounding!  
  
Jiro watched in happy excitement as his brother's prized Rock Ogre punched M-Warrior into pixelation, dropping its Life Points from 5600 to 4700.  
  
Gile: I win again! And it's all thanks to this! *Holds up Shield and Sword.* Well, see ya, Jeph, I gotta go and take my little bro to go and get his first card today! Cya later!  
  
Jeph: Bye!  
  
Gile returns into the house, saying good morning and thanks to his brother. After breakfast and a goodbye to their parents, Gile and Jiro walk off to the card initiation area. 


	2. Learning the Game

Learning the Game  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the ideas in this fic are my own. I came up with the idea of Duel Tamers, as far as I know. Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Jiro and Gile enter into the archaic, mystifying chamber of cards, and are greeted by an old man, known only as Mr. Taka.  
  
Mr. Taka: Gile! How have you been? And I see you've brought a friend! My, you've grown since you received that Pot the Trick. How is it anyways?  
  
Gile: Hey, Mr. Taka, I'm fine, and this is my brother Jiro. We've come to get his first card. Pot went through some duels and became a Muka Muka, and he's now a Rock Ogre Grotto #1!  
  
Mr. Taka: That's excellent. Now, young man, Jiro, was it? You've come to get your first card, well, right this way!  
  
Mr. Taka leads the way into a small cylindrical room with walls tiled with cards.  
  
Mr. Taka: Now, before you choose, I must inform you of the nature of Duel Monsters. Once Duel Monsters improve enough in speed, and intelligence, their card changes accordingly. Take your brother's Muka Muka, for example. I'll bet Gile trained its defense well. Because of this, Muka Muka grew to become a Rock Ogre Grotto#1, who's attack is lower than defense. Gile uses that to a strategic advantage with his Shield and Sword card. Now, in addition to Attack and Defense changes, cards can go from one type of card to another depending on the environment they're in. For Example.*Mr. Taka takes a card off of the wall.* This card: Swordsman from a Foreign Land. This card can form to almost any Warrior type monster. If it trains and is in constant contact with Dragons, follow this path. *Hologram appears.* Now, see? This swordsman would mature to a Dragon Statue, which is still a warrior. Then it would become a D. Human, then a Crawling Dragon!!! So, now choose any one of these cards, and choose wisely.  
  
Jiro tried to take in some of this information, after all, he hadn't learned all of the game yet, only bits and pieces from his brother. He remembered his friends Pira and Davis had both gotten their own first cards, a Queen's Double and a Basic Insect, respectively. Jiro had different ambitions. He was going to raise a dragon. But which dragon? He had narrowed it down to Petit Dragon(Good at flight), Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head(Mainly Dark), or Yamatano Dragon Scroll(???). He chose the Petit Dragon.  
  
Mr. Taka: Ah! Excellent choice! Now, I shall show you how to conduct a battle. First, here's your wrist computer.  
  
Mr. Taka handed Jiro a flat, circular machine with holders for monsters, magics, and traps. It had an LCD screen and 3 buttons. Jiro strapped it onto his wrist. He also handed Gile one. Mr. Taka: You're in luck, you two! These came in just two days ago! They're made from some Machine card parts. They analyze your cards and hold them for you. Now, slide in your dragon.  
  
Jiro slid in his card, and watched as the computer read it and displayed its stats on the screen.  
  
Mr. Taka: Now, you see? Your dragon's stats are: 600/700, with 8000 life points left. When it advances a stage in development, its life points will go back up to 8000. But if they go down to 0, the monster dies and you must come back here to get another. You can also form friendships with wild monsters, and if they wish, they can become a card and travel along with you. But this is very rare. Now, to show you how to play. In battle, Attack points are compared against the opposing monster's attack points. When you attack a monster with higher attack, the opposing monster is destroyed and the difference is subtracted from the monster's life points. If their attacks are equal, it's up to chance. If your attack is lower, then your monster is destroyed and the difference is subtracted from your monster's life points. If it's defense, and your monster's attack is greater than the other monster's defense, then it is destroyed but no damage is done. If it's equal, it's up to chance. If your attack is lower, then the difference is subtracted from your life points. One more thing, a destroyed monster or used magic or trap cannot be reused for one hour.  
  
Mr. Taka strapped on a disk device labeled: DEMO, and selected a monster, magic, and trap. He plugged them into their respective cases.  
  
Mr. Taka: Now, In order to use a called, you have to yell out monster card, then the monster's name. Like this: I summon Monster Card, Skull Servant (300/200/2000)!!!  
  
A robed skeleton appeared in a flash of bright light that emanated from the disk device.  
  
Mr. Taka: Now you try it.  
  
Jiro: Um. ok, I summon Monster Card Petit Dragon (600/700/8000)!  
  
Mr. Taka: Now, you can direct your monster, play a Magic card, or set a Trap. Like this. Magic Card! Violet Crystals! Skull Servant (600/500/2000)! Traps can activate whenever you want them to.  
  
As light shone from the disk in the Magic and trap spaces, purple crystals came from the earth and were absorbed through Skull servant's robe. A Face down card symbol lay on the ground, hovering at about 3 inches.  
  
Mr. Taka: Now, can you figure out how to beat this monster?  
  
Jiro: Hmmm. Yeah! My brother's card, *takes card from brother and holds it up into the air* Magic Card! Shield and Sword!  
  
Light shone from the card into the two monsters, swapping their attack and defense.  
  
Jiro: Now, Petit Dragon! Attack with Petit Flame!  
  
Petit Dragon took a deep breath, and swelled up a little, then let it all out in one puff, shooting a fireball at the Zombie, who's cloak caught fire, and disintegrated him, having his life points drop from 2000 to 1800.  
  
Mr. Taka: Good job! You win, and as a prize. here. You can have this trap card. Have a nice day!  
  
Jiro stared at the trap card. It was called Negate Attack: Negate an attack heading for a monster. He said thanks, and put it in his Trap card slot, and headed home with his brother, giving him back his Shield and Sword card back. 


	3. A History Lesson

A History Lesson  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I did come up with Duel Tamers. Now, on with the story!  
  
That night, Jiro lay awake, still excited from the days events, with his CC device still on his arm, thinking of what was to come.  
  
Jiro: .. I wonder who there is out there.Who I'm going to face.What's in store for me and Petit Dragon?  
  
Little did he know that danger was coming. From hundreds of miles away, in a dark fortress, a hooded man on a throne beckoned to his minion.  
  
???: Falier, COME HERE!  
  
The second in command, Falier, was tall, and well-built, with  
  
Falier: *bows* Yes. master. what is it you wish?  
  
???: Have you done what I asked of you?  
  
Falier: Yes, my lord, the town of Teragin will soon fall. The scout has been able to coax the inhabitants of the nearby forest to attack. Teragin is ours!  
  
???: Excellent, Falier, send a battalion to inhabit the town and secure it as a base.  
  
Falier: I already have.  
  
???: Good, then prepare my chariot. I wish to go to the town of Teragin.  
  
Falier: Yes, my lord.  
  
That morning Jiro(a bit tired) and Gile went to school together, leaving the house empty. When they arrived, Jiro went to his friends to show off his new card. He found them battling.  
  
Davis: Hah!!!! Your Queen's Double's stats don't come anywhere NEAR my Basic insect's stats! Attack!  
  
The praying mantis suddenly leapt forward, claws outstretched, ready to slice the fake of a queen in an instant.  
  
Pira: Heheh.. Not so fast, Davis. Trap card! Reinforcements! Activate!  
  
Suddenly, 5 warriors in silver armor arose from the card and took hold of the Basic Insect, stopping its attack.  
  
Pira: How'd you like that, Davis, my Queen's Double card's attack has risen 500 points! More than enough to destroy your Basic Insect!  
  
The regal phony rushed at the Insect, knuckle blades outstretched, ready to strike.  
  
Miss Jones: That's enough! Trap Card Waboku! Activate!  
  
A couple of holy women materialized in front of Basic Insect as Queen's Double attacked, using themselves as a target instead of the mantis.  
  
Miss Jones: Children, it's time for class. Call back your monsters and take your seats.  
  
Pira and Davis: Yes, Miss Jones.  
  
Jiro arrived, joining Pira and Davis.  
  
Pira: Hey, Jiro, got your card yet?  
  
Jiro: Yep! It's a Petit Dragon! It's pretty strong!  
  
Davis: Well, then you'll have to show me sometime, eh?  
  
Jiro: Guess so!  
  
Pira: C'mon you guys, we'll be late for class!  
  
The children went into the lecture hall, joining about 30 other students in the room. They all took seats in the front row, and Jiro spotted Gile out of the corner of his eye, in the back corner of the room with his friends.  
  
The town of Teragin is part of the continent of Obemus. There are four continents, Obemus, Ramus, Osimus, and Exomus. This continent has been torn in half by war. The north, is ruled by the medieval system of government that has stood firm for the past millennia. The south is ruled by a dark man, who is determined to conquer the nouth and rule the country with an iron fist.  
  
The man struck at the southern part of Obemus, capturing 15 cities in 3 weeks. When word reached the King, he issued conscription notices throughout the nation to anyone with a monster of 2000 atk or def power or higher. All border cities must comply, while other cities must send one person per two families. Still the dark forces pressed on, until the fighting reached a stand still. Teragin was 40 miles away from the border, but it was protected on 3 sides, the opening facing north, by a forest that housed inhabitants protected them from harm.  
  
During class, Miss Jones reviewed the system of government. The king was the greatest ruler, and below him were the three guilds. The Warrior guild, the Dragons guild, and the Magic guild. They control the six armies: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, and Dark. In them are the twenty variations: Fiend, Spellcaster, Dragon, Plant, Warrior, Beast Warrior, Fish, Winged Beast, Beast, Insect, Fairy, Zombie, Dinosaur, Pyro, Machine, Aqua, Sea Serpent, Rock, Reptile, Thunder. Together they make the Royal Army. Most children slept through class, since they already knew the lesson. Others just stared blankly. Since most adults had to leave town to join the army, the only other adults were Miss Jones, who didn't have an eligible monster to fight, but couldn't teach because all funds were diverted to the war, and they had no books or equipment, and Mr. Taka, who had a myriad of weaker monsters, but nothing strong enough to fight. Miss Jones taught as well as she could, but most children either didn't understand what she was trying to teach, or already knew the material to well. However, every day, all students had to attend class, because they either lived there with Miss Jones providing for them, or because their parents made them promise to go to school while they were away at war. As they finished up class, everyone suddenly heard a thunderous boom outside. When they hurried out to investigate, they found a house by the edge of the forest had been destroyed. On top of the rubble, was a Battle Ox. 


	4. The Great Escape

The Great Escape  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I did make up Duel Tamers. Now to continue with the story.  
  
The first response from everyone would be to unleash their duel monsters, but the next event quickly stopped them. The Battle Ox was not alone. Behind him were three others, four Hitotsu-Me Giants, six Beaver Warriors, three Battle Steers, three Boar Soldiers, five Garoozis, three Trents, six Kumootokus, seven Firegrasses, twelve Mystic Horsemen, four Silver Fangs, three Frenzied Pandas, and four Gazelles the King of Mythical Beasts.  
  
Miss Jones: Run!!!  
  
The children ran as fast as they could, but the Horsemen and the Silver Fangs soon had them cornered. The rest of the army was advancing slowly on them, when suddenly.  
  
???: Magic Card Activate!!! Swords of Revealing Light!  
  
All of the monsters were frozen in their places as light sword dropped from the sky. Mr. Taka was there, in his Overdrive, shouting for the children to run. Jiro was the first through the wall, when a loud voice voice boomed overhead.  
  
???: I hearby declare this town the newest addition to the Southern Imperium! Imperial Order, Activate!  
  
It was a man on a Curse of Dragon. Following him was a Winged Chariot pulled by two Red Eyes Black Dragons. Suddenly, the light from the card activated, and the light swords were destroyed. The monsters hadn't noticed Jiro, and were crowding around the students and the teacher, all of whom had unleashed their monsters.  
  
Gile: Shield and Sword! Activate!  
  
As the magic card activated, Rock Ogre cleared a battle through some of the monsters, but more still advanced. His Rock Ogre was destroyed by a Mystic Horseman as he ran. Mr. Taka commanded the Overdrive to fire, and the machine gun filled the air with bullets, but it was no use against the horsemen. Jiro reached for Gile to come, but Mr. Taka pulled him into the Overdrive.  
  
Mr. Taka: You'll be killed too! You'll see!  
  
Jiro: I want my brother! GILE!!!  
  
Mr. Taka commanded Overdrive to leave, restraining Jiro in his seat as he flailed wildly.  
  
Jiro: GILE!!!!!  
  
Gile: JIRO! Get out of here! Mr. Taka, take good care of him!  
  
With that, Gile threw a rock, with something attached to it, into Mr. Taka's Overdrive. It was Shield and Sword. Jiro looked on as the crowd of duel monsters advanced on the screaming crowd, and when the Chariot landed with the Curse of Dragon. A good twenty miles away, Jiro weeped silently in the Overdrive, tears streaming down his cheeks as he placed the magic card into his holder.  
  
Mr. Taka: Jiro. I'm sorry.  
  
Jiro: I know. there was nothing you could do.  
  
Mr. Taka: I'm going to stay with some relatives in Mahato. Your welcome to come.  
  
Jiro: No. There's only one thing for me to do. I'm going to enlist in the army. 


	5. The Long Journey

The Long Journey  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah. Storytime.  
  
Jiro left Mr. Taka after they arrived at Mahato. Mahato was a good 700 miles from the capital, Obenon. Before he said goodbye, Mr. Taka gave Jiro the Polymerization he used for fusion requests. The next stop on the road would be to Kamid. Jiro walked on, and the road ended. Kamid, it seemed, was in the middle of the desert. Jiro trudged through the barren wasteland, before he almost trampled a weed. Only it wasn't a weed. It was a Firegrass (600/700/3000). It sprung up, and growled at Jiro. Jiro smiled at it, and it immediately breathed fire, only to sucked up by his trap card, Negate attack. Suddenly, a Dragon Zombie (1800/200/500) arose out of the desert as well! It promptly opened its mouth and yawned a slimy, groaning yawn.  
  
Jiro: Ew!!! Go, Petit Dragon!  
  
The Dragon awoke, and smiled a cheerful smile. Jiro's thoughts turned the Shield and Sword card, and with it, to his brother.  
  
Jiro: .... Sh.Shield and.. Shield and Sword Magic card, ACTIVATE!!!  
  
Light burst out of the Magic card slot, showering the field with a dazzling shine, as the attack and defense values switched for all three monsters. With memories of his brother in his heart, and fire in his eyes, Jiro shouted,  
  
Jiro: Petit Dragon ATTACK! Petit Flame!!!  
  
With a puny puff, the Dragon let out a small fireball. Too bad that little fireball 0\/\//\/3|) Dragon Zombie! It exploded at the touch, scattering sand everywhere. It's life points went from 450 to 0. After shaking the sand off of himself, Jiro looked around. The Firegrass was still there, smiling with the curious Petit Dragon, who was sniffing around in the leaves. It seemed they had become friends. Firegrass closed its eyes, as it became light which materialized into its card. Petit Dragon did the same. Jiro also saw a magic card in the sand. It was a Dragon Treasure card. It seemed the Zombie was once a dragon. The three cards fluttered into Jiro's hands, which held them next to his heart, knowing that he couldn't have done it without Gile. He slept in the desert, using his card holder as his hard pillow. He awoke to a screech, and saw a Takuhee (1450/1000/500) flying overhead. Jiro arose with a start, and promptly summoned Petit Dragon (600/700/8000). Petit Dragon automatically defended, but Takuhee swirved, headed for two Niwatori (900/800/500). It picked one off easily, swooping down and nailing one with its sharp beak. The other one ran straight towards Jiro. Jiro knew he couldn't do anything with the shield and sword card, so he tried a different approach. He summoned Firegrass, who apparently, was a morning person. Nevertheless, it screamed when it saw the Takuhee, diving for another pass.  
  
Jiro: I hope this works.. Magic Card! Polymerization activate!!!  
  
The card emitted a blue and red light, one on Petit Dragon, and one on Firegrass. The colors swirled together, producing a purple light, and with it, a purple card, showing a dragon made of fire, fiery claws clutching two crimson orbs. Darkfire Dragon! (1500/1300) Jiro glanced at the Takuhee and it showed life points to be 570. He would make it zero.  
  
Jiro: Go, Magic Card, Dragon Treasure!  
  
The light that came from the magic card space illuminated Darkfire Dragon, raising its attack power (1800/1600)  
  
Jiro: And finally, Magic card, Shield and Sword!  
  
The brilliant light encompassed the three monsters as the attack and defense power increased. Niwatori blew past them, as Takuhee began its dive.  
  
Jiro: Darkfire Dragon, Attack! With Dragon Orb Blast!  
  
The Dragon tossed the Orbs at the Takuhee, before breathing a stream of fire, causing the orbs to explode, along with Takuhee. Its life points decreased to zero. Darkfire Dragon regressed, leaving 3 five cards behind. The Niwatori ran back to him, squawked, then threw Jiro on his back.  
  
Jiro: Whoa!!! Hey! Where are you taking me?  
  
They sped off. and reached Kamid within 3 hours. The Niwatori squawked and ran back to the desert.  
  
Jiro: Hey. thanks.  
  
Jiro walked on, through town, when he came to a newsstand. 


	6. The Miracle!

The Miracle!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. Read.  
  
At the newsstand, Jiro read an article named: The Kamid Open. Jiro read on, as the article described a tournament to help young boys prepare for the war by engaging in a monster duel tournament. The winner would receive a special prize that would only be announced to him. It was to take place. today, in the town square. Jiro ran as fast as fast as he could to the town square. As he reached it, he squirmed through a massive audience encircling 7 young boys, each holding a few cards each. Jiro made his way in, and, out of breath, walked up to the announcer.  
  
Jiro: Wh *puff* Where do I *gasp* resgister?  
  
Announcer: Just tell me your name, son!  
  
Jiro: J. Jiro.  
  
Annoucer: Ah. Jiro it is. Registration is now CLOSED!!! We will have the pairings shortly!  
  
Jiro joined the other boys, each of them a few years older than he. They all sneered at Jiro, making him out to be a little wannabe. Jiro stood firm, hoping to do his brother proud. The announcer then emerged from the nearby building, with a sheet of paper.  
  
Announcer: And the pairings are finished! *cheering* Now, for our first match, we have Saigo versus Shogo!  
  
Two of the bigger kids walked into the square.  
  
Saigo: You know I'm gonna win, Shogo! Go, Takuhee (1450/1000/7450)!!!  
  
The all-too-familiar sandy colored bird burst out of his card in a shower of light.  
  
Shogo: . We'll see, Saigo. Go, Silver Fang (1200/1000/4500)!!!!  
  
Jiro was surprised to see a monster from the forest all the way out here in the desert, but the wolf seemed to enjoy the intense heat, looking majestic as ever as it barred its teeth at the bird.  
  
Shogo: Now, Magic card, Beast Fangs!!!  
  
New, sharper fangs appeared in the wolf's mouth as he raced toward the low flying bird. (1500/1300/4500)  
  
Shogo: Atk, with Silver bite!!!  
  
Saigo: Heh, I was ready for this. Don't think that magic card of yours as a secret! Trap Card Activate! Go, DNA Surgery! Change monsters to Winged Beast!  
  
Light burst forth from another card as Surgeons formed, and threw some DNA into Silver Fang.  
  
Saigo: Since beast fangs only works on beast monsters, it won't work now, since Silver Fang is classified as a Winged Beast, the fangs disappear and its attack points lower!  
  
The bigger fangs crumbled into dust as Silver Fang still raced forward, unable to stop its attack.  
  
Saigo: Now, Takuhee, counter-attack! Sandy peck!!!!  
  
Takuhee flew up and dived down on the wolf, striking him in the head, and destroying him, dropping his lifepoints to 4250.  
  
Shogo walked off sadly as the other boys grew nervous. It seemed that Saigo was the top dog in this desolate city.  
  
Jiro: Darkfire Dragon attack! Dragon Orb Blast!!!  
  
The spectacular explosion blew monsters apart 2 times, before the finals came. Jiro was anxious, as he had been watching Saigo's duels and had never used his brother's card yet. The final duel came, as all the other boys watched on with interest, astonished that such a young boy could make his way up to their level! But Saigo wasn't about to be beat.  
  
Saigo: Well, well, Jiro, we meet at last. I know your dragon can easily beat my Takuhee, so I won't use him just yet. Go, Two Headed King Rex!!!  
  
The entire crowd gaped, including Jiro, as the massive beast emerged from his card, showing his incredible stats: (1600/1000/8000). Jiro knew that his Dragon Treasure card wouldn't help because of the DNA Surgery card, but luckily, he still had Shield and Sword.  
  
Saigo: And I'm not done, either! I play my rarest card, Horn of the Unicorn!!!  
  
A horn appeared on both of the dino's heads, raising his stats to (2300/1700/8000). Now Jiro was worried. Even if he was able to equip and use shield and sword he'd still be doomed. But he wasn't about to give up.  
  
Jiro: I fuse Petit Dragon and Firegrass with the polymerization card! Go, DarkFire Dragon! Go, Dragon Treasure! (1800/1500/8000) Finally, Shield and Sword! (1500/1800/8000), (1700/2300/8000)  
  
Saigo: I thought you might've had a card up your sleeve. Too bad it won't save you! Two Headed King Rex, ATTACK! King Rex Stomp!!!!  
  
The dino jumped up high, ready to come down hard on the fiery dragon, when suddenly, a blue light came from the heavens and struck Darkfire Dragon, forcing Two Headed King Rex back near its owner, cowering in fear. The dragon screamed, before being enveloped in light, bursting forth as a majestic, almost holy white dragon, however, within it, Jiro could see the same, serene, beautiful blue eyes that had once belonged to his old Petit Dragon. Lightning flashed across the blue sky, as a gigantic image formed, able to be seen by everyone on the continent. It was the continent's creator, its god. The god of Obemus, Obelisk!!! And so, a miracle was born unto Jiro: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!! The incredible beast took flight, and once it was at the level of Obelisk's eye, Jiro began to speak.  
  
Jiro: It's a miracle. the White Dragon has come to me!!! Blue Eyes.. White Dragon. ATTACK!!! WHITE LIGHTNING!!!  
  
The majestic dragon opened up its mouth, forming a white energy ball between its jaws, and expelled it down at the frightened King rex, which was destroyed, bringing its life points down to 6700. The shockwave from the blast, threw Saigo to the ground, speechless, and shook the entire city with its might. From the Capital palace at the north to the southern Imperial fortress, all were in awe of the spectacle of what had happened. Obelisk had chosen a boy, Obelisk had chosen a hero.  
  
A few minutes later, after Blue Eyes was recalled, the announcer collected his wits.  
  
Annoucer: And.. we have a winner! *cheering* Jiro wins! And now, your prize is this!  
  
The announcer tossed a card to Jiro. It was a magic card, Swords of Revealing Light. At that moment, the eyes of Obelisk glinted as it's body faded. Droping from the sky was a trap card, it was Solemn Judgement. Jiro gladly put them away, and decided to head for the capital. Despite the incredible miracles that had taken place, all Jiro could think of was his brother and getting revenge on the people at Teragin. He summoned the Blue Eyes, and rode on his back, about to travel White Dragon Airlines.  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark building..  
  
???: Falier. have you seen anything through that ancient telescope?  
  
Falier: It seems that Obelisk had created a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, milord.  
  
???: Hmm. I see. I can sense much anger from this boy. he seeks revenge.  
  
Falier: I recognize him. I believe he was the boy from Teragin who got away.  
  
???: Hahahah.. That boy eh? Well, he will return to Teragin sometime, I can feel it. And when he does, he'll find a little surprise. 


End file.
